take me (take me)
by tysunkete
Summary: Drabble requested by deermachine and kandayuu on tumblr. Prompt: Gymnophoria - The sensation that someone is mentally undressing you.


_Title:_ take me (take me)  
_Fandom:_ DGM  
_Character(s)/Pairing:_ Lavi/Kanda.  
_Notes:_ Requested by deermachine and kandayuu. Sorry for the delayed response, but other than RL shit there were so many things to think about with the prompt! AU, or not AU? Established dating, or pre-relationship? Who has the dirtier mind? Important questions! I just ran with whatever my fingers took me, I hope it's alright :/  
Warnings: kinda nsfw?

_Prompt: _**Gymnophoria -** The sensation that someone is mentally undressing you.

* * *

The first time Kanda noticed it was when Lavi tried to pull his hood over his head. It had been raining non-stop for a week now, but the glumly weather didn't cease akuma activity. Only Allen's exorcist uniform came with a hood attached, but in view of the continuous downpour, they had all taken to wrapping an extra cloak over to keep out the moisture. Except the piece of fabric greatly hindered Kanda's line of sight. Since he never got sick anyway, after slashing the sixth akuma apart, he had given up and fought the rest with the rain pelting onto his face, hair soaked damp to the tips.

The aftermath left him cursing under his breath for the stupid rain as he wrung out his hair before the water slipped down his jacket. He only heard a badly muffled chuckle before his hood was yanked over his head, causing him to splutter at the water collected it in being splashed over his scalp.

Needless to say, his expression when he looked up with bangs sticking to his face was nothing short of a death sentence to the redhead.

"Uh," Lavi sweated nervously, backing away as much as he could while the other stepped forward in equal paces. "I was just trying to help? I mean, you should wear the hood ya know, Johnny made them especially for us, it'd just be a waste if you didn't—"

Kanda released a low growl, glaring. Mugen clicked, slowly unsheathing.

"Yuu, that's a bit harsh don't ya—ack—" the redhead winced, bumping into a lamppost from the back.

Kanda flicked his blade close to Lavi's pale neck, stabbing it forward through the other's own hood. "You get what you deserve," he stated, eyes flickering in a slow show from his blade up towards Lavi's eye.

And then he noticed.

He had to look _up_ towards Lavi.

Kanda squinted, gaze shifting downwards as he mentally estimated the other's height while he looked back up.

Since when was Lavi taller than him by _that_ much?

Although it was known fact that the redhead was taller than him—two centimetres to be precise, as shouted by the overjoyed Bookman junior after every yearly health check-up—Kanda never had to look _up_ to meet the other's gaze. This was more than two centimetres. This was at least double of that.

_Huh_.

"…Yuu?" Lavi stared, and Kanda startled out of his thoughts.

They held a three second long awkward eye hold until Kanda stepped back, sheathed Mugen, turned on his heel and walked off in some direction, muttering under his breath.

Lavi blinked.

* * *

Kanda was doing it again.

Lavi shifted, giving an incredulous glance towards the other but it went unnoticed. He switched his attention back to his rice bowl and ate another mouthful, but as he chewed, he could still feel Kanda's burning gaze upon him.

Normally having Kanda's attention was a total plus—he had to beg/annoy Kanda in his usual routine, but after a week of intense silent stares _at_ him, it was actually creeping him out.

Was it something he wore? Or something on his face? Or like, what if Kanda was _checking him out?_

That thought skidded his entire brain to a halt.

Woah. Did Kanda even find people attractive? He knew for sure that Kanda didn't like people, but hey, a man has got to feel _something_ at some point, right? Especially since they were in their late teens—Lavi definitely remembered his puberty spell, and as did he Kanda's; Kanda had looked so much like a girl back then, jawline less defined and features softer.

Now the exorcist was all sharp lines and hard muscle, structured features but no less beautiful. From a purely objective point of view, Kanda was pretty hot. He would even forgive the lack of breasts and curves, and even that horrible angry deposition, though that was kind of cute from time to time. There was nothing like Kanda's furious flustered expression as compared to his stone cold behaviour most of the time.

Lavi watched Kanda out of the corner of his eye as he continued eating. Huh. He never noticed how long Kanda's fingers were, wrapped around his chopsticks as he ate his soba mechanically. Every so often Kanda would look his way with a slight crease in his eyebrows, and then return to eating again. Sometimes Kanda's gaze would travel slowly up and down, lingering at a few parts and there was something about that penetrating stare that made Lavi feel rather exposed.

It was like Kanda could see through his jacket and undershirt, from his neck to his chest to his pectorals, and—he shifted, suddenly feeling a little too warm for comfort.

Kanda was _not_ seriously checking him out, was he?

He wasn't opposed to it but the idea was kind of alarming and strange—alarmingly strange (if true). Was Kanda _interested_?

This was almost distressing.

* * *

Kanda frowned more to himself as he watched Lavi spar with Allen on the mat. The redhead was _definitely_ taller than he should be, but question was: since when? The last time they had their heights measured was only a couple of months ago, and it was a two centimetre difference. _Two_. Not four.

It was ridiculous now that he had to tilt his head up slightly—the stupid rabbit was going to maximise the height advantage if he knew about it, Kanda was sure. There was nothing more annoying to know that he could be _cornered_ if Lavi wanted to annoy him now. He was not going to let that happen.

Definitely not.

"Ow—oomph," Lavi groaned from his pinned position on the mat. "Allen, let up. Ow."

"That was too easy," Allen snorted, releasing his grip on the other as he stood up.

"Yeah, well," Lavi muttered, grasping Allen's offered hand to stand up.

No one could blame him for getting distracted, because Kanda was again, staring at him. He was just wearing a sleeveless tank and training pants for fuck's sake—there was no reason why the other was scanning his clothes like it contained the secret to the universe. Apparently Kanda was also thinking really hard about whatever he was thinking about, combined with a short peek of his tongue wetting his lips before it disappeared.

That was definitely a come hither expression. Did Kanda want his clothes off? Lavi wondered. He wouldn't mind Kanda with _his_ shirt off; damn, those arm muscles were pretty impressive, he hadn't noticed since Kanda's exorcist jacket had long sleeves.

"…Lavi? Lavi!"

He jolted. "Huh?"

Allen gave him a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

"Uh. Yeah. I think," Lavi swallowed.

"Okay," Allen squinted at him for a short moment. "Why don't you take a break?"

"Yeah," he nodded, walking over dazed to the bench where Kanda was sitting.

Kanda's line of sight followed obediently, roaming from his messy hair down his crotch, and then to his feet. Lavi nearly tripped over thin air but he made it safely to the seat. Kanda gave him a final look before he stood up and smirked at Allen, cracking his knuckles as he walked towards the mat.

Lavi somehow held to hold in a weird whimper that threatened to slip through his mouth—since when did Kanda's back look so _defined_ through his black tank?

This was getting _really_ weird.

* * *

A week later and they were somehow on another mission together. Normally Lavi liked being sent on missions with Kanda—Kanda was efficient and he knew that his back was always watched, despite the numerous 'I'll leave to you to die, rabbit' snaps at him. Except this time he had a rather uncomfortable _problem_ sitting in the same carriage as Kanda trying to read his dossier.

Why did Kanda _look_ at him like that? Lavi wanted to yell, but he couldn't, because it was so weird but he didn't want to call Kanda out on it in case it stopped.

The other exorcist wasn't even pretending to read the file—he was staring outright, eyes occasionally lingering on Lavi's thigh where his hammer lay, which was too close for any sort of comfort.

There was something about the way that Kanda's eyelashes made his eyes look dark and hungry, like he wanted to strip Lavi bare and have his way with him—and Lavi was sure this was his imagination because the Kanda he knew would kill himself first, but.

But.

But it was too tempting to not think about how Kanda would rip his jacket apart so hard that buttons would fly, maybe scrunch up his undershirt and dig his palms into his skin. Kanda would definitely be an aggressive kisser—wait, did Kanda even know how to kiss though—but hey, he wouldn't complain if Kanda shoved his hand down the front of his pants and cupped his cock—

Lavi shifted unconsciously, rubbing his thighs together. Why did his pants have to be so tight, even if they made his ass look awesome—

Oh fuck. He was kind of hard now.

He chanced a glance towards Kanda over his dossier and instantly regretted the motion, feeling more heat pool in his groin. Kanda was looking at him weirdly, with a confused crease in his eyebrows but he was looking his _lap_ which was _not_ helping, really not helping—

He stood up before he did something more stupid like stay in the carriage, exiting it to make his way to the restrooms. The sounds of the train tracks echoed in the tiny section just consisting of a water closet and sink—but Lavi paid it no heed, pressing himself back against the door just as he unzipped the front of his pants desperately.

Maybe Kanda would get him off with a vicious determination, like the other did in everything else. Or maybe Kanda would be cruel and keep him on the edge until he begged for mercy. Maybe with his mouth, even. That gorgeously wet mouth—

A few minutes later Lavi stared at his dirtied hand, breathing hard.

Well.  
Shit.

* * *

**A/N: **Dumb boys. Premise comes from actual canonical facts; Kanda has always been shorter than Lavi by 2cm until recently. Also I thought it'd be funny to have Kanda do the staring and Lavi to confuse it with his own sexual frustration pft


End file.
